High resiliency foams (HR) have been known and manufactured for a number of years. These foams may be made by reacting a polyol, preferably a polyether polyol, with an organic polyisocyanate in the presence of a catalyst, a blowing agent such as water or the volatile halo carbons, and a crosslinking agent. As the density of the HR foams is reduced the load carrying ability of the foam at between a density of 2 and 2.2 becomes unacceptable or only marginally acceptable as measured by a specification such as Fisher Body's.